Mist Island
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: No one is going to read this but, This is a sequal to treasure Island, I am only doing this for fun. No one will probably read it anyway.
1. the endingthe begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Island

This story was made out of cheer boardom. Don't kill me. None of you will probably read it. But, right now, I have this fasination with treasure Island. I have made a sequal to it. Enjoy.

Treasure Island 2: Island of the Mist

Chapter 1: After the ending/ the beginning of the new tale.

It had been a year since I had last seen Captain John Silver. After all, truth be told, he had escaped and ran away. No one could find him. In away, I felt good, the cutlass man got away, missing death once more.

My mom had become the landlord of her own Inn. I was happy for her. The squire and Dr. Livesey had asked me to be a permanent shipmate. They gave positions besides cabin boy to me. I could use a spyglass now. I would sometimes mop the bow, or stern of the galley. 

Today, I would be getting ready to sail a new boat, ship. We were going on another adventure. I had to walk down the dirt road that would soon bring me to Mr. Trelawney's building.

Before long, I was walking across the docks to look for a giant schooner with a Union Jack sail on the foresails top. I saw it. I ran to the giant schooner that gently bobbed in the water. I smiled when I saw, on the forecastle, Mr. Livesey standing on the boat.

As I got closer, all of the other ships around the schooner looked like small gigs. I took notice that this boat was big enough to hold about 2-3 Jolly boats. I walked aboard.

The mast was great; it hung from the top of a long pole. Mr. Livesley smiled, "Jim! You came!"

I looked up at him. I gave him a hug and then shook his hand, "Yes. It is so good to see you again Doctor."

The Doctor looked pleased. He gave me another smiled, "Good news, we have a captain that is not under the Jolly Roger union!" He laughed.

"Aw, you mean, we won't get marooned. Or have a mutiny again?" I tried to look disappointed, but my smile commanded me.

Mr. Livesey looked over the edge, " I heard someone blabbed about us getting away with some pieces of eight!" He gave me a look, then he smiled, "It was Mr. Squire. You know that that man can not keep a secret."

I nodded again, "Yes, but he is a good man," I paused, "Will eh be coming along?"

The doctor sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

I laughed again, "Too bad."

The doctor and I talked over a few things. He seemed more open when we talked. He told me how the new captain of this shop was going to be a trust worthy one. He would be the one to pick the crew this time. Mr. Trelawney was to sit back and watch. I looked out at the sea that was soon to be my home. I also learned the name of the ship, The Sea Whale. And, in a way, it was a whale. The size was big, when I asked why, the doctor said, "It's the only ship the squire could get."

I smiled, "Do I get to meet anyone today?"

Mr. Levesey looked about the deck, "Well, no one had come yet. I am here to help the new captain inspect the boat." He then began to walk pass me, "I could show you the under deck, I think you'll like it Jim."

I smiled. I followed him. He was right, I probably would enjoy it.

As I walked beside him, I thought to myself, 'There will be no Gentleman of fortune on this ship, this time!' I felt more at ease with that feeling.

But then again, even though we wouldn't have them on this ship, who could say that, they wouldn't be on the Ocean?

End of chapter 1: Okay, let me explain a bit, I made this because I was board. Review. Thank you. I am also thinking of a story to have Kevin Bishop in it. (He plays Jim in the movie, Muppet Treasure Island.)

-D.D.Darkwriter

We are all the same, till we think differently.


	2. Jolly roger

Disclaimer: I have a headache!

Chapter 2: Jolly Roger

I hate to jump ahead of things, but I thought that I should tell you what happened after about 3 weeks on the sea.

The entire crew had taken a liking to me. I thought most of them were very nice. I felt like I could trust the captain. The boatswain was a nice guy too. He taught me how to find latitude and longitude. Those were lines on maps that went north to south and east to west. He also taught me about quays.

I learned how to use a lanyard for the cannons below the bilge. One day, when I was to swab the deck, Mr. Livesey told me how to fathom. I had trouble dragging the weight from the water.

This day was bad. The wind was so bad, that every time we went to luff, we would turn a bit. I was holding the keel tight, trying not to fall.

I looked out, over the sea. I could see dark clouds over head. They looked deadly. I took a breath as I peered into the dark sky. It was so dark ahead of us; I could have sworn that it was the entrance of a cove. We were heading right for it.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning flashed and gave a wicked shriek. I jumped a bit at the sudden flash. I heard someone yell, "Watch the helm! Steer the wheel, the storm is coming."

I watched the captain run over to the helm. He took the wheel. I looked above myself. The man in the crow's nest held a spyglass. I saw him make a face as he looked out of it. Then, he yelled, "Aye, There be a ship ahead!"

I could just barely hear him yell. My gut tensed as I ran over to the edge of the schooner.  I squinted my eyes, when I did this, I could see a black ship. This boat looked big. It also had huge masts on it that proved to be like a dark gray color. I tried to see if the ship held it's Union Jack flag, but it didn't. At least, not from what I saw.

Let me tell you what my eyes saw as my heart filled again with terror. They saw a black flag, with a white skull and cross bones, they only name for it, Jolly Roger. The only name for the people on the ship? Gentlemen of fortune, or, Pirates!

(Stay tuned for the third list, and chapter)

hehe.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I hate you for this.


	3. Silver's return

Chapter 3: Silver's Return 

I looked at the Jolly Roger. The flag looked menacing in the storm. My eyes fell to the ship. I suddenly felt ill.

I felt around in my picket for a spy glass. I found it and brought it out. I held it up and looked through.

The pirate ship was larger, and I could see the people on it. I could see on one of the edges of the ship a hawser, it looked broken though. I looked passed that though, in the center of the ship was a wheel that yawed on a wooden stool.

I moved the spyglass to the starboard on the ship. A man stood there, he held up his own spyglass. He watched each other for a little while, then, I saw him draw his spyglass away. That's when I nearly dropped my glass. "Silver!" I said aloud.

Sure enough, Silver stood there, he waved at me. A smile bright across his face.

I tore the spyglass away from my eye and then stumbled back. I ran for the Cabin the captain and the others would be in.

I knocked on the door. I could hear someone say, "Come in." So, I jumped in. I was out of breath. "Sil…ver…he…here…"

Dr. Livesey, Mr. Trewlaney and the boatswain also the captain stood there. The boatswain looked at the captain. Then, he left the room. There the other 3 stood, looking up at me from a map that showed doldrums and divided up time in places to three bells, or, maritime.

"Jim, what are you talking about?" Mr. Trewlaney asked in a concerned tone.

I took a deep breath, "Captain Silver is on the on coming ship! The other ship bears the Jolly Roger on the halyards!"

All three of them looked at each other. They seemed to not know what I was saying. I then felt a small shiver go down my back.

Dr. Livesey then gave a small groan, "I knew we would have something go wrong!"

I then heard one of the dogwatch men yell, "Their loading cannons!"

The 3 men and I all ran out of the cabin that seemed to shroud us. When we got out into the open the weather had gotten more menacing. I looked. Captain Silver's ship seemed to be closer. Also, their cannon doors had been wedged open. The fear in me grew more deeply.

Soon, the two ships were close enough each other and we could talk. I could see scuppers in the other boat being opened to let water off.

Dr. Livesey looked at me. Then, he grabbed my hand. I fallowed him. He made me go inside of the cabin. He pushed me in. I fell because I was so fearful I couldn't even pay attention to what was going on.

"Jim, stay here! This'll be the safest place for you right now." Dr. Livesey. The fear and worry in his voice only added to my own fear. He then turned and walked out, closing the door.

I jumped up and looked through the window. They say that you can't really tell the sea's mood. And that when she's happy, she could get mad in a second. Well, right now, she must have been playing with her emotions because the rain had slowed and the clouds seemed to stop banging and threatening us.

I had to step on tiptoes so I could just barely look out of the window. As I did, I saw that the other ship had come up closer. It had even begun to turn so that the cannon's would be facing us. Sure enough though, captain Silver was standing up on the gunwale, leaning all-cool like on a close wall, looking at us. Luckily, I could hear them talk, John began first, "Ahoy, there mates! How goes it? A good day, huh?" He said it all smiling. I could see that he had a pirate captains' clothes on. They looked like the ones from Treasure Island.

Dr. Livesey was about to speak, but the squire spoke first, "What do you want Silver? You are trouble, also you are a wanted man, so you should be on your way. We have no quarrel with you, and your low life, 'gentlemen of fortune' partners!" His anger wasn't hidden.

Silver listened to him the whole time. He tried to look and act like he cared. I also noticed that he looked around, but not really noticeably. His men on the other hand all looked mad and offended. There was a great deal many of them. They had us out numbered, like before. The captain of our boat looked at Dr. Livesey. Then he said something. He was saying something low.

Silver looked at Dr. Livesey, "I have not come to be a bother. I only ask for someone."

The men on our crew all looked at each other. The captain, the squire and Dr. Livesey all gave nervous looks. Dr. Livesey made eye contact with Silver, "Who?"

Silver's smile came even brighter, "Don' be playen' with me now. You know who I be talken' about." He looked at Dr. Livesey with an evil glare.

I tilted my head back. I could see the cabin's bulkheads. I gave a small sigh as I slowly realized what Silver was saying.

One of Silver's men scowled then yelled for all to hear, "They be a bunch of cod! Marlin pike get offended looking at them!" All the pirates broke out into laughter. Silver gave them a look and they all fell silent.

Dr. Livesey gave a glare to match Silver's. Then he said coolly, "We do not know who you speak of."

Silver seemed to grow annoyed, "Don't ye lie! Jim Hawkins! Show him."

Suddenly, I felt a fright like no other. I ducked down. I was in the fear that Silver could see me through the cabin's wall. I could still hear them though. Dr. Livesey said, "Jim, hes' not here. Why would he come anyway."

Silver must not have believed him because he retorted back, "Jim is 'ere. I saw him with my own eyes. I don't be thinking it was a ghost, Jim is too smart of a boy to let anything foolish happen to him."

I slowly drew my head back up to see what was going on. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought I could feel the rest of my body throb with excitement. I took a small breath to try and relax some. Failed though.

Dr. Livesey took a step closer to Silver. "Jim is down below. I gave him the order. He is none of your business Silver." His voice was strong.

I smiled a bit. Tell Silver spoke, "Come now, Jim is a big boy of a strong will. He doesn't need to hide from me. It's not like I'll harm anyone." The sick feeling in my stomach was enough to make me throw up.

I watched as the squire turned his back on Silver and said, "We owe you nothing. Jim doesn't want to see you anyway."

Silver walked forward, "Come now, Tell Jim to come out from where ever he is hidden, and we'll talk." He gave a smile.

The squire's face grew dark, "Leave John Silver! We want nothing to do with you!"

Silver smiled, leaning onto his crutch, "But we do." Then, he put up a hand, "Cannons' ready!" The cannons at the bottom of his boat made a sound as the pirates loaded them. Silver drew two pistols and aimed them at Dr. Livesey and the squire, "Don't move gentlemen."

Everyone froze. No one moved a muscle. "Now, show us Jim, or, Ill show you heaven!" The 3 grown men stayed still as Silver smiled in triumph.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I have no will, life cant go on like this.


	4. giving in

Disclaimer: I don't own treasure Island. I do own the second story though. Enjoy

Chapter 4: Giving in

My heart beat was so loud, I thought I was going to go deaph. Was watching Silver as he held the guns to y fellow ship mates.

Silver cocked the guns, "Now, where is he?"

The Doctor, now red in the face, said, "I told you. If you think I will tell you, you are mistaken. You can kill us if you want, but, take heed, we have all the rest of these men."

Silver laughed, "We out number you a whole lot. An, since you didn't kill me, I am a man of my word, I will not kill you. But, there is nothing stopping me from killing your men!" He aimed at someone different. It was a man that had a falcon on his shoulder. The falcon looked at the men all around. It was one of the most amazing birds I had ever seen. We had her so that we could send notes back and forth to land. Now, the bird cocked her head at the man that held a gun. She gave a screech.

The man who's shoulder she was on made a terrified face. Silver smiled and took a better aim. All this time, I was thinking, "Their going to die, because of me!" I wasn't going to have that.

I did one of the most awful things, but, it was on impulse, I jumped out of the cabin and yelled, "Silver! Here I am!"

Everyone looked at me. I suddenly felt someone grab me. My mouth was left open, but two strong arms wrapped around my chest and waist. I tried to kick free, but it did no good though.

Silver laughed, which made me stop struggling and pay attention, "Ahoy, Jim! How be you? You look well!" He yelled happily.

The man holding me laughed a bit, "Go on, answer 'im." He had a low raspy voice.

Dr. Livesey walked toward me, "Don't move Doctor, or I'll put a hole in someone."

The doctor knew he was right. Silver was a man of word, yes, and putting a bullet into someone would be a good thing for him.

I watched the people around me. Then I found myself saying, "What Silver? You think I'll run?" I was a bit mad because, I had nowhere to run anyway.

Silver smiled, "True Jim. True." He looked at me, "Let him go. The lad is right."

The pirate who had snuck on our ship let me go with a growl. But, he kept a hand on my shoulder. I felt odd. I walked forward. I had this feeling that made me want to cry almost. I hoped the men around me couldn't see it.

I walked up to Dr. Livesey and the squire. They looked at me. The pirate had broughten out a knife and was now walking away, but still had an eye on me. I let chills slowly crawl up and wiggle about me.

"Silver, what do you want from Jim? He is just a kid." Said Mr. Trewlany with a tone.

Silver looked at him, then he brought his gaze down to me. I stood in front of the doctor, whom had his hands on my shoulders. Then, he said, "I need the boy for something. None of your business gentlemen."

The doctor's grip tightened on my shoulders, then he said, "You can't have him!"

Silver grew mad, "Then I will take him! Get him!"

The Dr. spun me around, and pushed me, "Run!" I quickly shot forward. But, it wasn't long till I found that pirates were swinging from ropes onto our ship. I heard captain Silver yell, "No one dies today men!"

I ran over to the foremast and tried to find something to fight with. When I got there, all that sat there was a small knife. 'Better then nothing,' I thought.

I picked up the knife, just as I stood back up again though, a pirate was racing toward me.

He wore a black hankercheif and had a bald head. He yelled as he ran toward me. I was quick with my reaction though, and as he approached, I sliced him with my knife.

The man gave a yell. He held the bleeding gash that was now in his shoulder. He looked at it, then, at me. He gave me an angry look as he saw me. I froze.

The man laughed, then he ran at me again. This time, I dodged him, and then I ran. As I ran across the boat, I was leaping over men who weren't dead, but just being knocked out.

I jumped over my last hurdle, but when I landed, in front of me fell Dr. Livesey. I bent down, "Doctor? Doctor?" I yelled. When I drew my hand away, there was blood, then, I felt someone hit me over the head with something hard. It was dark after that.

End of chapter 4. Don't worry, there are only 15 chapters. And, even better news, they are all short. So hah!

-D.D.Darkwriter

mock the snake, and you get bit.


	5. in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: In the dark

My head slowly stopped spinning. It was so dark, and not that quiet. I could hear the men yelling oaths as if they were hi's or hello's. There was also something else in this room with me. I could smell it. The smell gave it away. The smell was sour, and it was a stinging one. I could remember the smell from somewhere but my head was so dizzy, I couldn't place it. I opened my mouth, the sell poured in. I could feel tears begin to sting at my eyes. Then I shook my head and tried to ignore it.

I tried to move, to my shock, I was tied up. My hands were tied together, and my feet were bound. I gave a small sound. My mouth was open. I could talk. They must have blind folded me. I wiggled around. I was defiantly tied up.

I then stayed still. I could feel how tight the ropes were around my arms. It was kind of loose really. I lay on my back. They had tied my arms in front of me. I wiggled my arms back and forth. I could feel my hands almost through. I gave a small cheer when my hands became free. I sat straight up. My head was still a bit dizzy. It also hurt.

My now free hands shot down to my legs. Soon, they were free. Then, I stopped. I remembered the smell and slowly took off my blindfold. The darkness was great, but from a small light pouring in through a small crack, I could see a lot.

In front of me, in the little room I was in, a dead body sat in front of me. It was a man. He was sitting. He had dried blood on his shirt near his right breast. More blood had dried on his head. His head was nearly cut open, one of his eyes had been cut clear out of his head. The smell was of rotting flesh. His flesh. This man was days old. Perhaps weeks.

My hand shot up to my mouth. I clamped it closed. I held back the screams as they so wanted to come out. I took deep breaths. Trying to calm myself. As I did, I realized that I was on the pirate's ship. I took an action that I thought was best not to think about. I crawled over to the dead body. As I got closer, the smell became more and more grotesque. I held back the urge to gag.

I searched his body, looking for a weapon I could use against the pirates if need be.

I was lucky, I found a small knife. It would fit on my body somewhere where no one could see.

I snuggled it deep down into my pockets. Then, I backed up. I leaned against the wall a few seconds. Then, I slowly got up.

The place I was in, was small. It must have been a backup storage. This room was dark. I could barely walk for some reason. I took a step forward, trying to get use to my legs again.

I could walk around the entire room without much steps. This room was bare. I thought a second, 'Probably for this exact type of thing.'

I sank back to the ground. When most people would begin to cry, I had to think. I had to find out what Silver wanted. I also had to know why they want through so much trouble to get me. I gave a sigh. I had to think of something.

My head had sunk down between my knees and cradled into my arms. I was half-asleep, half awake. I had nothing to think of in an excuse for why I was here. There were voices outside of the door. I was quiet, "Oi, yeah, 'es down there. Wot, yea want me ta do wif 'im?" The man's accent was somewhat odd. (essex) Like England, deep. I was stiff.

The man tore open the door. When he didn't see me tied up, he gave a yell. I sprang up. I knocked him down, running past. I was above deck. I turned one of the corners and there was everyone. I stopped dead.

Everyone on the ship must have been on that deck. They all stopped too. Each one of their eyes were on me. They all looked at me, then, all gave a yell and then stopped what they were doing. They all raced toward me, yelling at the top of their lungs.

I sprung back but the man I had knocked down was right behind me. The man smiled as I knocked into him. I scrambled to my feet. I ran to the crew's way again. They had all begun to come at me. As they did though, I did my best to dodge them.

One got a hold of my waist. A second grabbed my foot and pulled it out from under me. Soon, I was up in the air, all of the old salts trying to hold on to me, "Lets go!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I and everyone else heard a gun go off. We all looked to the foremast where, he stood.

"Ya should listen to t he boy." Said captain Silver with a gun in one hand, held up to the sky, it still smoking from just being shot. Silver had a smile on his face as he looked at me.

End of chapter 5: If you all want to know why it is all so shitty, it is b/c I was board and I needed an idea for my next fic. I hope you all are enjoying this. Lol.

-D.D.Darkwriter

till the end


	6. first mate's boy

Disclaimer: yeah. I'm tired.

Chapter 6: First mate boy?

As if it had boon their reaction, they all at once let me fall. So, I dropped to the ground, landing on my elbows.

All of the men backed away from me. Silver walked down the steps that led to the real part of the deck. I got up slowly. I slowly stood up straight as he walked to me, my eyes on him the entire time.

"Well, well, young Jim, hello." Silver said as I watched him.

"Silver." I said. I wasn't sure what else I could say right that second.

Silver nodded, "I bet you've taken a wonderin' to why you're here."

I slowly nodded my head. Silver gave a sigh, "Well, to tell you the truth, there is a really important reason why you are here with us. I could tell you, or I could not. All in good time. But, right now, as you could see, my first mate is dead." He gave a smile. A few pirates laughed. They laughed in a cruel and evil way.

I took a breath. I listened to him as he went on, "Lad, as you know, you are young and can't be a complete first mate, but, you can be my young mate. Such a splendid offer don' come around too often, an I think you should oblige to it." His breath smelled a bit like rum, but I knew him more to not drink too heavy.

Now, a man had come up behind me and was holding my shoulders, "A very gracious offer."

Silver gave me a wink, "An we'll take an easy on you. You will be as happy as ever here. Why, we'll be one big family!" He yelled loudly. Then, all of the pirates began to cheer as well.

I cringed a bit. Silver put an arm around my shoulder, "Now boy, give ol' Silver an answer."

I turned to look him in the eyes, "I'm not a pirate!" I said.

Silver gave me a stern look, then, he pushed my forward into a crowd of pirates, "But you will be in time!" He yelled happily.

A bunch of them grabbed me and then held me still. They pulled at my head, forcing it back. I saw as one of the men blindfolded me. I threw my hands wildly and then tried to kick and punch. It was no good though. Soon I was blinded by a clothe and I was tied up with my hand behind my back. My legs and feet were free. My hands behind my back, I was soon being tossed around. They would grab my shoulders and then violently throw me forward and into someone else.

I didn't yell or scream, I was far too buisy trying to keep myself from throwing up.

When the gave had finally come to an end, they let me fall to the ground. I was so dizzy, that I shook my head a bit to get out the dizziness.

Someone kneeled down by me, "That was fun Jim, no?" I didn't know him. When he tore off my blindfold and looked me in the eye though, I knew.

The man gave a smile. He had been the man who I had cut in the shoulder. He now looked at me with so much hate, I thought he was going to kill me there. His grip became tighter on my shoulders. One of his hands was a lot looser then the other. That was the arm I had left a cut on. He gave me a little grin, "Jim, you know the man that was in the little room with you? Well, he was our last captain, we didn't like him so much," A lot of the men laughed, "Well, mock my words Jim, if you turn down this job, you will end up a lot worse. Or, even worse tell me Jim, can you swim with a cut in your chest, or a hole in your head?" He gave a chuckle, "Say yes, and we'll forget about this little talk. Say no, and I will make your stay here a living hell."

I was mad, and a little scared, "I'm not a pirate."

The man looked me in the eye, "Say yes." Then he brought out the knife.

I turned a bit. He brought the knife to my chest. I gave a sigh and mumbled, "Fine." All of the pirates yelled and cheered. The man smiled and grabbed me, then, he pushed me forward. The man stuck the knife in my back, making me go forward toward captain Silver's cabin. The bald man that held the knife to my back knocked and said, "Captain, Jim wants to tell you something."

I tried to step back, but when I did, the knife felt sharper. Silver opened the door. I didn't look him in the eye. I couldn't.

"Go ahead lad, tell him what you told us." Said the bald man applying pressure on my back with the knife.

I folded my arms, "I'll do it." The knife pressed harder, "I'll be your captain's mate."

The knife was released from my back, but for some reason, I still hated myself and didn't feel safe.

End of chapter 6. thank you for the cool people who are reviewing this. Well, those of you that are commenting me in a different way. Lol.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Just be glad I'm not with you.


	7. why I'm here

Chapter 7: Why I'm here

Silver's gaze bore down onto my flesh. I looked up at him. Then, he gave a sly smile to the bald man, "Aye, Jim come in 'ere with me. We need to talk." He paused as he thought something over, "Oh, captain Sea Crow, perhaps you would like to come in as well?"

'Captain,' I said in my head. I looked up at the bald man. They both saw my unknowing look and laughed as Sea Crow pushed me into Silver's cabin.

"You see Jim, this man here be, Sea Crow, he is the first mate, but we call 'im the captain too." Silver said as he pointed to Sea Crow. He looked at me quickly though, "You are my mate Jim."

I looked at the bald man who had a look on his face that made me nervous, "But, am I not taking his place?"

Both of them laughed at me. Silver stopped first though and said, "No Jim, you aren't. Don't be worrying so much, it will get you nowhere here."

Sea Crow pulled a chair out, then he motioned for me to sit down. I had no choice. I reluctantly sat down. Silver sat at the head of the somewhat long table. Sea Crow sat on the other side of me. I tried to keep my gaze away from his eyes.

"So, Jim, I think you will be wanting to know why you are here. I'll tell you now," said Silver, now growing serious. I now gave him my full attention.

"Jim, I found this map. But, then is a problem." Silver began. I cut in, "You brought me here for a map?" I yelled at the last part. Silver put his hand up in the air, "Jim there is something else," he grew so serious. I almost wished I hadn't heard what he said next. "Jim, your dad was a pirate. He was one of the most cunning and devilish pirates."

I slammed my fists down and stood up, "My dad was not a pirate! My dad was noble and a gentle man!"

Silver gave a sneer, "Yeah, Nobley dangerous. Your dad was a cut throat!"

"No." I cold start to feel tears forcing themselves to come out. I tried my best to not let them show. One fell though. It splashed down onto my hand. I could fell Silver's hand on my shoulder, "Lad," he said in a very gentle voice, "You have to believe me Jim, I got proof."

I looked up at him, "What?" I dried my eyes with my shirt sleeve. Silver reached into his pocket. He took out a piece of paper that seemed to be old and ripped up. Silver opened it.

My eyes looked down at a map that showed a layout of a piece of land. I looked at the bottom. A name was on the bottom. I didn't know the owner of the first name, but the second name was clear as day to me, 'Black Serpent Hawkins,' that was the whole name. I backed away from Silver. I looked at him and at Sea Crow.

"Jim, there is a problem with the map though. We need you, and only you to help us. The map only shows up to a certain spot. On the map it says that we need a blood kin of Hawkins to show us the way." Silver spoke fast. I listened to every word. I turned away from him. I couldn't cope with the fact that my dad was a pirate. Here was proof too. How though? I gave a bite to my tongue and tried not to think. Silver gave me a look, then he said to me, "Jim, help us."

I tore away from both of them. No one came after me. I slammed open the door of the cabin and ran out. I needed to be alone for a while. A long time.

Haha. I think I am just going to go into a like double chapter thing. The only problem I have with that is that you guys will get confused. So will I. Oh well. Like you are fucken reading this anyway. Lol.

-D.D.Darkwriter,

secrets become hard, like stone, or sadness.


	8. dad's song

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Island. Have fun.

Chapter 8: Dad's song

It was night. The ship rocked back and forth. Even though the pirates knew I was their captive, they left me alone. I placed m chine on the ship's edge and stared out at the open sea.

I thought of my father. There was no way I could dought my father to be a pirate. All of a sudden, past events made sense. Why my dad would be gone, and leave my mom and I to tend the tavern.

I gave a long sigh. I had no idea my dad had been a cut throat devil. Or, may be he wasn't. May be he had been a low pirate and didn't harm a soul. I thought a second. My dad had sang a song to me when I was little. The song, he sang to me ever night. Now that I thought of it, I felt like singing it. Soon, I found my self saying the words, "

25 paces, drop to your death

turn to you left, till a tree comes heft.

Walk on the day line, but right before night

When the crow yells, then you have fell.

Turn to the side, and wiggle on through,

Only a man, so small, so true.

Jim you my son, look forward and see,

Open you eyes son, Now you see me."

The song I loved it. My dad and I would sing it together. Sometimes my dad and I would even make up little dance moves to go along with it. The song made me smile a bit. I kept looking out to the sea. I finished the song and then I saw someone come and lean against the edge with me. It was Silver. He gave a sigh and then said, "Jim, I'm sorry. But, I hope you do understand that you dad was a pirate. But I wanted you to know something, he was the farthest, most cunning pirate. He was, probably one of the best." He looked down at the water. He seemed to be telling the truth.

I looked him in the eye, "Did you know my father?" I made sure that he looked me in the eye and tell me the truth. He looked me in the eye, "Yes. I knew him a bit." He gave another sigh, but this one was gentle. It told me that my dad was in Silver's good thoughts. Then, he said lowly, "Your dad and I met at the old spy glass tavern I use to own. He didn't say he was a pirate, no, but the second I saw him with one of my old men, I knew he had to have been. Your father had 2 names. His real name, the one you know, and his pirate name, the one you don't. Only sea men know that name."

I broke in, "Why though? And how did you get the map?"

Silver gave me a nod, "Some questions, I won't answer. Your second one though, I got the map from a low life sea man. I bought it from him. How he got that, I have no idea." He gave a small chuckle.

I thought of something, "What ever happened to your wife? How come she isn't here?"

Silver gave me a small smile, "She is dead lad. When I got back to land to go meet her, she had been thought out, the wife of a pirate. They hung her, why, because she married me." He looked out to the sea. I knew he wanted to cry, just as I had wanted to cry, but he held it in. He made sure to keep his eye contact away from mine.

After a long silence though, I had to ask the question, "How does this all have to do with me?"

Silver looked at me, "Your dad, he made this map a certain way. This map leads up to a certain spot. When we got to that spot, we had to look at the back. ON the back, it says we need a Hawkins to show us the rest of the way. You, Jim, are a Hawkins," He paused, "If you help us Jim, we'll take you back home. Or, if you want to Jim, you can stay here with us. But either way, if we find a treasure, you will get a part of it."

I looked down. I really had no choice. What else was I to do? I gave a sigh, "I suppose I will have to help you Silver, again."

Silver gave me a big smile then gave me a hug, "That a boy Jim!" He yelled happily. I had no choice, I soon laughed and was smiling.

Yeah baby. Lol.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Some things are fake, but most are real.


	9. falcon

-1Disclaimer: No one is reading this. ! I made this story for fun. I could say what ever the hell I wanted and no one would know. I could break out in a freken' song that has nothing to do with this story in the middle of this chapter, and no one would ever know. Haha.

Chapter 9: Falcon

The next day, I woke. I had gotten a small cabin of my own. I stumbled over to the door. I was hoping it wasn't locked. To my surprise, it wasn't. I opened the door, the day poured in. The light was eye blinding. I walked out on deck.

Everyone was doing something. There were enough men I guessed. I was walking around on deck when I saw something. It was a bird. Or, a falcon! I ran over to her. She sat on the edge of the boat and looked at me.

I slowly walked up to her. I knew she was the man's bird. The man from my ship. I smiled and saw there was a small note on one of her claws. The bird jumped onto my arm when I held it out. I thought this bird must have been the best. I couldn't believe the bird had found the ship. I prayed she could find the ship my crew mates were on.

I took her into my cabin. I set her on a little desk and then took off the note. I opened it and read, "

Jim,

Jim, we hope you are alright. No one is heart here. Jim, tell us where you are going. We will meet you there and take you back. Don't worry, the Falcon will find us, we will get the message.

-Dr. Livesey."

I was happy to read the name on the note. Dr. Livesey was okay, that's all that made me feel better. I hurriedly looked for paper to write on. I found a pen. I wrote back to him, "

Dear Dr. Livesey,

Thank god you are all right. I am fine. I have bad news and good news. The good news, the pirates don't want to kill me, yet. The bad, I am not sure of the location of which we are going to. I fear that it might be near that blasted treasure island. I could find out, but I would rather send you this now.

-Jim Hawkins"

I hooked the note back onto the falcon. I knew I had to be secretive about this. I went out my door. I had the bird in my hands and I crept over to one of the boat's edges. I let the falcon fly over the boat really quickly then fly off in one of the directions.

I then walked over to the main cabin, where captain Silver would be. I knew I needed to find out where we were going.

I knocked on the door, "Silver, I ask to speak to you," I said in a stern voice. The door opened and I walked in. Silver gave me a small smile, "Ahh, Jim lad, what can I do for you?"

I looked at the older man, "I wish to see the map." I thought he was going to laugh at me.

He didn't though. Instead he nodded at me and then drew out his pocket a piece of paper. He spread it out onto the table and waved me over to come see it.

My eyes fell upon the map. For the 2nd time in my life, I saw the fake name of my lying dad. I looked at the longitude and latitude. My fear was correct. It was close to Treasure Island. I looked at the map, "It shows no treasure?" I said.

Silver pointed to a mark on the map, "This is where the treasure should be. But the only thing that is there, is a spring or a pound. We looked all around, we even looked in the pound. We have no clue where to go though. Then I realized that we needed you." I could see him look at me through the corner of my eye. I brushed it off though.

My gaze turned upon the name of the Island, "Mist Island?" I said aloud, looking up at Silver. He gave me a look then said, "The Island is covered in a mist that sometimes gets so thick, that men can't see anything. We lost a few men in the mist. One fell off a cliff so says Sea Crow." He gave a doubting look at me.

I gave a small breath. I was beginning to fear that this Island would be more deadly then the last.

End of chapter 9: I think. I have no clue what's going on right now.

-D.D.Darkwriter

You needn't be afraid, I am here for you.


	10. being figured out

-1Sorry, if you have been reading this. I have been dead for some time. I forgot all about this story. I know if has been a long time. I will try hard to finish the chapters though. If you are reading this, I am so sorry. I didn't think that anyone read this…Well, anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 10: Being figured out

Two days passed by since the falcon had come. I had begun to think that the falcon was my imagination. Then, on night, it returned.

I was looking out of the cabin and was coming out to look on deck when all of a sudden, I heard her. She gave a slight screech. I ran to look for her.

I found her on a wooden chest above deck. I quickly put my arm out and whistled. She flew to my arm. The boat gave a wild swaying and she gripped my arm. I could feel her claws dig into my skin. My arm began to bleed. I ignored the pain and then kept walking to take her to my cabin.

When I got there, I let her fly over to the head post. She had a note on her. I took it off and read it. It just told me to find out the longitude and latitude of where we were going. I was happy that they had gotten the note though.

I took out a piece of paper to write on. I wrote:

"Dr. Livesey,

I have the coordinates, they are, ---- and ----. The island is located Southward of Treasure Island. I hope to see you soon, safe and sound.

-Jim Hawkins."

I folded the note and then put the note on the bird. The bird gave a small cooing noise as I did this. I grabbed the falcon and then smiled. I brought her above deck and hoped no one was watching. I let the bird go. She darted up into the sky. The flacon was invisible within seconds. I turned to go back inside.

I got inside and remembered my arm. The cloth was torn and the white was stained with blood. I took off the shirt. The cuts on my arm were bleeding. I tried to tend to them best I could. Anyone could tell that a bird had done it.

The next day I had some work to do. I put on a new shirt and then went out.

The sun boiled down on all of us. The day was long too. Sea Crow kept giving me side glances. I tried to ignore it though. His arm was fine now and he could now climb up the topmast with one arm. I hated that about him most. He had a show off side to him that would make everyone look.

Latter that day, I was to put the ropes into the chest. As I walked my last load over to the chest, I wasn't looking ahead of me, but Sea Crow stopped me. Well, it was more like he stood in front of me and then caused me to fall down.

I dropped the ropes and then looked up, Sea Crow stood over me and smiled. Then he said, "Jim, I see one of your arms have been laggen'. What is the matter?" He said it in a mocking way, his toothy grin showing daggers.

I gave him an annoyed look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sea Crow gave me a thoughtful look then said in an agreeing tone, "Right you are Jim. I'm sorry, let me help you." He extended his hand out to me.

Without thinking, my cut up arm reached out for his. He clasped it and right away I knew. He then ripped my sleeve up to my shoulder. I tried to pull away, but it didn't work. He soon saw my arm and the cuts from the falcon. He gave me a smile then leaned down and whispered, "We'll see who is lying." He yanked me to Silver's cabin.

He didn't even knock; he only pushed me forward and then said, "Captain Silver, we have a traitor among board!"

Silver looked up. Then he looked at me, "What, Jim? How?"

Sea Crow smiled and then waved in my direction, "I think he has been sending messages."

Silver cocked an eyebrow at me, "Oh, and how? This is the middle of the sea."

Sea Crow trudged over to me and then grabbed my arm where I had been cut. He dragged me closer to Silver. Silver looked. He didn't say anything. Sea Crow then said, "They are fresh too, look." Then, for my pain and his enjoyment, Sea Crow put his other hand on my arm and twisted over the cuts so they would ooze the red liquid again. I made a small noise of pain.

Silver stood, "Jim, is this true?" He glared at me.

I looked down and tore my arm away. Then I said, "It was a gull, sir!"

Sea Crow hissed, "There are no gulls out this far boy! Why, you would have better luck saying it was Captain Flint!"

At the sound of his name, the old parrot said, "Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!" The bird fluffed his feathers.

Sea Crow looked at Silver. Silver then said, "It could have been Captain Flint. Jim was just covern' for the ol' bird, blamein' it on gulls."

I shook my head up and down. Silver turned to Sea Crow, "There! But just in case Captain Flint decides to go crazy again, keep Jim locked up. For safety." He then sat down.

Sea Crow gave a growl then grabbed my bloody arm. He was spewing oaths under his breath the whole time. He was so mad, he didn't notice the men sneering at us as we walked. I could feel my face go red as we did.

End of chapter 10. Any way, tell me if you all want a real story about this. I have an idea, but I think the story would be a little…twisted. I want to write it though anyway. You don't have to read, but you can if you want. Anyway, 5 more chapters to go!

-.D.D.Darkwriter

Some of our times are best spent in the dark.


	11. Mist Island

Started: 11:07 am 6/8/08

Chapter 11: Mist Island

A few days passed. I was in my cabin and a knock came at the door. "Hello?" I asked, a little shy.

The man who had the heavy accent said, "Cap'en says ya be alou' out if ya says to be'ave." He unlocked my door and took a look at me. "Go ou' side boy, 'ave yourself a wash."

I got up and went out. The light was setting. I took a few breaths of the fresh air. Then I looked up.

My eyes fell upon the falcon. She sat upon one of the main masts and looked around. I saw her, but to my misfortune, so had Sea Crow. I saw him look at me, and then upon to where my gaze had drifted.

When he saw the bird, he gave a small yell and then got out a net. He also had a gun. I watched in tensed horror as he aimed the gun at the falcon.

I gave a yell, "Shooo! Fly!" I yelled. The bird saw the man that aimed the gun at her. She took off. But, as luck would have it, his aim was better then a swift flying falcon.

The gun's bullet screamed through the air. The falcon dropped. She then hit the water below with a crashing splash. I ran to the side, looking over the edge. I prayed the bird knew how to play dead or something. But, the bird's body fell to the water, then slowly, it sank. The graceful figure and brain of the bird was forever gone.

Sea Crow came to my side to look, "Well, I would say that gull sank fast." He gave a laugh and a sneer. Then, he walked away.

I fell silent as my hopes of being saved sank like the poor dead falcon.

Days passed after the bird had died. I stayed in my room. I fell into some kind of depression that caused me to be sick when I looked at food.

Every time I tried eating, I could smell something dead. I would end up throwing up and then going back to sleep or something.

While I tried to become myself once again, I thought of my dad. My dad, thinking of him made me sad, or even mad. I could see myself slowly turning into something I feared. A pirate. A pirate that had no feelings and no emotions.

I slunk down in my bed one evening and then slowly went to sleep inside of a dark world that I had allowed myself to sink ever so slowly into.

I woke up at the sound of men yelling the thumping above on deck. I slowly got up and listened to the people above me. I could hear one say, "Land! We have reached Mist Island!"

I lost my joy and fear of reaching this Island long ago. I only stayed in my bed.

Half of the day went by. Everyone above the ship was loading Jolly boats and loading the shores with things we needed for our land voyage. It was probably about 3 or so when someone came down. They knocked and said, "Jim, why don'tcha come out. It's time to go aboard the Island," It was Silver.

Silver opened my door slowly and then came in. He was wearing his big old pirate hat. I turned away from im. He came and sat on the edge of my bed. He gave a sigh, "Jim, I can only save you, by doing certain things. Now, if you don't come with me, I'ma going to have to tie you up. I might have to tie you up anyway. My men will do anything to kill someone. Don' make this harder then what it is already."

I knew he was telling the truth. I stood up, and he patted me on the shoulder, "That a boy Jim."

We got on deck. I got my first look at Mist Island.

The island had some kind of trees all around it. As I could see, it wasn't as bright as Treasure Island. There was a small mist that was covering the land. It rose like a ghost under the trees. Silver, Sea Crow and I got into one of the gigs and rowed to shore. As we got closer I noticed that it had gotten colder as we drew closer to the island.

All of us kept looking around. Sea Crow then said lowly to Silver, "I won't be surprised if none of us make it home." With that, not even Captain Flint mumbled a word of his coins.

End of chapter 11.

End at: 11:26 am. Same day.

-D.D.Darkwriter

When nothing changes, we all disappear into a sea of something dark.


	12. Going aboard

Chapter 12: Going aboard

I jumped out of the boat and looked around. The white mist was not so heavy. I watched as pirates from our crew walked in and out of the trees, bringing in wood for the fire. Many times I mistook the men for shadows of ghosts for men that've died here.

I took a step back so I could back away from the woods. Someone was behind me. I gently knocked into him. I jumped forward and turned. The ma with a black scarf stood in front of me. He leaned forward, "Oi, Jim, be careful around here."

I looked down, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

The man gave an angered look, "Jim, no me! The woods. This place isn't for little boys! Why, I've seen grown men step into that fog at night, and never return. The ghosts Jim, they lure you away from safety, then they lure you to death. Stay near Jim, if ye don't, well…." He didn't finish. He didn't have to. I was now convinced that this Island was worst then anything in life.

I looked for captain Silver. I found him and Sea Crow talking. I could hear Sea Crow say, "What about Dead Man's Drop? We could take the men there, and they will all fall, one by one. More treasure for us, Silver."

Silver gave a sigh, "Well, if we have to, we will."

All of a sudden, I didn't feel safe. I backed away, be even the mist couldn't stop Sea Crow from seeing me. He gave me full attention. "Why, Jim, good to see you." He said it in a mocking way. Silver also turned to me. "Hi Jim. Having a look around, are you? Stay close Jim."

I nodded my head. I backed away. How was I going to get out of here?

Night came fast. The only problem was, we were having a hard time telling the time. The only way we could tell was this: The mist turned to fog, and it had gotten a lot darker. I was to sleep next to Sea Crow and someone called Joe. And there was rope connecting my wrist to his. They all worried that I wouldn't run off. Why would I run off though? To top it all off, I also had to be blindfolded. Half of the men did. Sea Crow, and Silver were the only ones that didn't.

A fear trickled down my spine. Sleep finally won over me. But till then, it took along time for me to try and sleep.

The next day, I was woken by someone pulling my wrist. I found that it was dark. It took me a few seconds to realize that I had been blindfolded. I sat up fast. I then tore the blindfold off. I then looked around. Everyone was up. The mist that had covered the whole island was almost gone. But, there was still a small amount.

I went up to Joe and asked, "Why did we wear blindfolds to sleep?"

Joe took a look around. He gave a small chuckle then squinted an eye, "They say that at night, here, your eyes play tricks on you. Night is when the mist try's it's best to get you." He went back to work.

I could only stand there, what had I gotten into?

End of chapter 12.

Wow, these chapters are short. You all probably wouldn't believe this, but for some reason, I am having a really hard time writing this. It is because I made it back when I was like, younger, and I just am now realizing that this story should not have been posted because of how poorly written it is. Anyway, you all wanted it finished, so, just a few more chapters.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Then I find you there myself, and gone again are we. Into the darkness, into the shell, of what we use to be.


	13. Secrets of the Mist

Chapter 13: Secrets of the Mist

We trudged through the woods keeping a good pace. Sea Crow was having the best time of all. He kept on pulling on the rope that was around my one wrist.

Sea Crow had insisted that I were to be tied up so that I wouldn't run or get lost. The mist was becoming thicker as the day went on. In a way I did feel better with the rope connecting us though.

Our destination was going to be to go to the place where the map left off on. Silver said we would reach the area around night fall. I was in no hurry though. But, when Sea Crow pulled me, anyone could believe that I hurried along.

The day slipped away from us as we went deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, when it was finally night, and we had reached an odd clearing with a giant pound in the middle, we stopped. Silver came up to me and told me that we would all sleep and then move on in the morning.

I looked up at the mist incrystaled the sky. But, what I found interesting was this, the moon could be seen. The mist formed a type of circle around it, and the full moon gave a type of glare down on the pound. The pound also seemed untouchable to the mist and now fog.

Sea Crow and I were tied together again. I pulled my blindfold over my eyes. The crew and I were all able to get to sleep in no time. Soon I was in my own world, and no one could get me there.

"Jim, Jim Hawkins." A soft voice said. I thought it was a dream, but then I soon realized it wasn't . The voice sounded so familiar. I slowly got up. Before I could remember the rope that bounded Se Crow and I together, I was already up on my feet.

There was something strange though, no one pulled me back. I slowly lifted my blindfold up and took it off. I looked down.

Sea Crow was still asleep. The rope that had been tied to us, had been cut. I was free.

I turned away from him, from the camp. I looked out into the water, I saw him. My dad. As if he had still been alive. He stood in the water, His face was almost emotionless. I watched him. Then he spoke, "Come here Jim. I made a game for you."

As if I had no control of my body, it began to move forward. My feet did what they were told. I stopped at the edge of the pound. My dad gave me a smile, "Come on Jim, what are you waiting for?"

Once more, I didn't even think. I just did. I put a foot into the icy water, then another.

Soon, I was next to my dad, almost that is. I stood in front of him My dad looked down on me, then he said, "Jim, my last gift for you, is a game. If you are as smart as I thought you to be, you will win. If you aren't then…"

I looked up at the moon, the moon was like the sun. I dropped my gaze back down to my dad, "How?"

"How?" He said loudly. Then he gave me a serious look, "You will find out."

I looked at him. How as I going to play a game when I didn't even know what to do? I was waist deep in water. He was only about thigh deep. He then pulled out something from his pocket. It as a very cool knife. It was small, but I knew it had to be from something. He gave it to me, "You will need this." Then, slowly he faded away.

I gave gasp, "Dad, Dad! Don't go. Don't leave me alone again!" I could feel a tear slip down my cheek. It was then that I heard the splashing. I whipped around. Sea Crow was coming at e. I gave wild hiss and then yelled. I moved back. He held a knife. He looked at me then and said, "Jim, come here! I need to tell you something."

I believed not a word of it. Instead, I backed up again. He charged at me like some wild beast. Sea Crow threw himself on top of me. My hand that held the knife reacted before my mind could. It dug deep into a part of Sea Crow.

Sea Crow's own weapon though painfully cut me and my shirt. His knife cut down a side of my shoulder, cutting through the thread. Soon, both of Sea Crow and I were under the water. Sea Crow was bleeding too badly for him to survive. But he was able to continue pulling my shirt as I rose.

I looked for his body. It was floating by me and I went over to it. I pulled him over to get my knife. When I had managed to dig it out, I hid it away. I saw Sea Crow's eyes. There were open, looking up, at the moon perhaps.

I looked back to the camp. Nearly everyone was watching. I began to walk back. Before I reached shore though, Silver said to me, "Jim, will you turn around a second?"

I knew then that this was when he was going to shoot me. I turned around, closing my eyes, and hoping I would die instantly.

Silver gave a happy cheer, then yelled, "I told you!" He walked over to me. My shirt was ripped off, exposing my back. Silver whispered into my ear, "Aye, Jim, there is a treasure map on your back!" He told me to stand still, while he drew out the map that had magically appeared.

Then, the oddest thing happened, Sea Crow's body was floating around. But the odd this of that was, out of the water rose hands, and they slowly dragged his body down into the dark pond.

TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! WOOOHOOO!

D.D.Darkwriter

Then we scream, and then we cry, then we finish as we die.


	14. The Treasure

Chapter 14: The Treasure

I thought it all had been a dream. I was so wrong. When I woke, Silver had showed me the other map that had been on my back. When we all looked to see if it was there again, it wasn't.

Sea Crow was no where to be seen, and his body was never found. No one seemed to care really. We moved on anyway though.

We went at a pace that would exhaust, but the men wanted the treasure so badly though, you could tell that it didn't phase them.

After what seemed to be hours to me, we reached the area on the map. The only problem was that, well, it was a giant drop ff with a thin bridge, well there were 2 bridges. They lead to a giant rock. The rock was pressed up against the other. There was a small space though. The space was so small that it could fit a young boy in it.

The mist made the drop off look less deep. Though we all knew it would kill the person who fell into it. What worried me most was that there were 2 small bridges, and I didn't know which to use.

Silver spoke up, "Damn, now what? The map says that we are to cross the bridge, but which one, and how? They are way too small for us." Everyone turned to me. I gave second to think something over.

I turned and I took some steps away from the others. I could only think of one thing, my dad's song.

I sang the first verse lowly, "25 paces, drop to your death," I went forward 25 paces. As soon as I reached them, the edge of the drop off was right there. I felt dizzy as I looked down, "Turn to your left, till a tree comes heft." I turned and walked. Soon, a tree was in my way. I stopped "Walk On the day line, but right before night." "When the crow yells, then you have fell out of sight." I looked in front of me, there were the two bridges. One was happy with the faint glow of the sun on it. The other was darker, a shadow looming over it, making it look like night. I took a step on the light one. It creaked, but held my weight. Then I walked on a bit, till I heard a small creak. It sounded like a crows' caw. I jumped onto the dark colored one. I gave sigh as I looked at the light colored bridge. It also took me a few seconds before I found my balance as well. There was a large hole on the lighter one.

I soon reached the edge and got to the other side. I looked across, all of them watched me, some with their mouth's open. Silver only smiled.

I hugged the big stone wall behind me. "Turn to the side, and wiggle on through, only a man, so small, so true." I turned where the gap was between the 2 rocks. I could just fit. I wiggled through.

As I got inside I said the last part. My eyes closed. I thought I could hear someone saying it with me, "Jim you're my son, look forward and see, open your eyes my son, now you see me."

My eyes that had been closed now opened. There was no treasure. Not here. But, there was something else. There were papers. I looked at them all. Books, journals, newspapers. Everything, all of it was about or my father's. I gave a smile.

There was another paper too, another map I was soon to be looking at.

There was a leather bag: I put all of the papers in it. I put the other treasure map in too. I smiled as I hurried back across the bridge.

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, one more chapter to go.

-D.D.Darkwriter

We all fall down.


	15. The End

Chapter 15: The End

Right before I reached the end, I heard what sounded like music: gunshots. Every one of us looked behind. Dr. Livesey and what had to have been the crew were all standing and watching us. Gun's pointed.

Dr. Livesey was first to speak, "Jim, come here." They had found us! Some how, they had.

I passed Silver. He gave me a frown, all of the other men gave me death looks. I placed the treasure map near Silver and said, "There was no treasure! Only papers!" I showed him what was inside of my bag. He frowned. "Then what's that?' I gave him the piece of paper that had been rolled up in a neat way.

I smiled, "The real treasure map." I began to walk away. I heard Silver yell, "Don' ya want it Jim?"

I looked at Dr. Livesey and smiled. Then I turned back to Silver and said, "I don't need it. I have all I want and could ask for right here!" I help up the bag and then waved to Silver. I turned to Dr. Livesey, "Lets go. Leave the old man to be." I gave him a blink. Then, we all backed away.

Silver nodding his thanks for not killing his sorry hide.

We reached the new ship quickly. It was a lot faster going back then it was going forward. We took short cuts and everything.

Dr. Livesey was pleased to have me back, so was the crew. I was happy to be back.

But I did know one thing, when we left land, we all heard the loud yell of Silver, his voice booming, "JIM HAWKINS!"

I think he yelled it because on the back of the map it said this, "You need Jim Hawkins to help you find the Treasure." I gave small chuckle when, I remembered that. Then I said lowly, for what I brayed would b the last time, "Good-bye Long John Silver."

The End. I know, it was horribly written, though I have to say, I liked the plot. I figured that I would post this in the first place to fill up room. But, I wish I could have fixed the story as well, make it longer perhaps, chapter wise that is. Anyway, I would really, really like to thank those of you who have been reading this all this time, and making me finish this story. I hope that you enjoyed it for what is was worth. I also have an idea to make another story about treasure island, though it will be longer, more thought out, and much, much more adult like. Anyway, if you enjoy things like, that, I suppose you could read it if it ever comes out. See you all around.

Began: Unknown

Ending: 12:37 am

6/8/08

-D.D.Darkwriter

No one feels the breeze, all they want is something pathetic.

(Hopefully you can see this. It is a map of one of the treasure Island themes.)


End file.
